An Import of Intrigue
An Import of Intrigue is a 2016 novel by Marshall Ryan Maresca, and is the second novel in the Maradaine Constabulary series, as well as the fourth released overall Maradaine Sequence. Much of the action takes place in the Little East section of the Inemar neighborhood, where non-Druth residents have formed enclaves. This provides a much bigger window into other cultures in the world, including the Tsouljans, Kierans, Imach, Lyranans, and Fuergans. As it reveals more of the wider world, Import hints at broader geopolitical conflicts boiling under the surface. Beyond magic, which is well known in most of the world, we learn that there are telepaths, some known to work for Druth Intelligence. Description The neighborhood of the Little East is a collision of cultures, languages, and traditions, hidden away in the city of Maradaine. A set of streets to be avoided or ignored. When a foreign dignitary is murdered, solving the crime falls to the most unpopular inspectors in the Maradaine Constabulary: exposed fraud Satrine Rainey, and Uncircled mage Minox Welling. With a murder scene (the murder of a Fuergan lord in a Tsouljan temple with an Imach knife and Lyranan inscription) apparently deliberately constructed to point blame toward the rival groups resident in this exotic section of Maradaine, Rainey is forced to confront her former life, while Welling’s ignorance of his own power threatens to consume him. And the conflicts erupting in the Little East will spark a citywide war unless the Constabulary solves the case quickly. Plot Summary Minox's left arm has not recovered from the damage sustained at the end of A Murder of Mages. Minox learns more about his magic and how to control it. This is both from direct instruction and from... "trial and error." Loose Threads By the end of the book, Satrine is again working for Druth Intelligence as they are interested in Commissioner Enbrain and the Grand Inspectors Unit. Seven of the magic-dampening spikes have gone missing from the Inemar stationhouse inventory, and there are no records of them existing, even in Leppin's private records. There is still no answer as to what meat Missus Wolman uses in her fast wraps. Characters Maradaine Constabulary * Minox Welling * Satrine Rainey * Corrie Welling * Phillen Hace * Higgins * Commissioner Wendt Enbrain * Captain Brace Cinellan * Darreck Kellman * Henfir Mirrell * Maricus Leppin * Zebram Hilson * Torvie Belt Fuergans * Heiljam ab Wefi Loriz lek Lavark * Hieljam ab Tishai Anaas mik Nural lek Heina dai Gessaan vil Fiela sim Vojin * Hieljam ab Orihla lek Veir Tsouljans * Sevqir Fel-Sed * Bur Rek-Uti * Naljil Rek-Yun * Nuf Rup-Sed Kierans * Ravi Kenorax * Estiani Ilari Imachs * Kadabalis ** Assan Jabiudal ** Dahar * Ghaladis ** Nalassein Hajan Lyranans * Heizhan Taiz, Third Tier Supervisor in Service to the Lyranan Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Trade Notary First Class Fao Nengtaj * Specialist First Class Pra Yikenj Others * Ezaniel Rencir (South Maradaine Gazette) * Major Grieson, Druth Intelligence * Missus Abernand * Sister Alana, St. Limarre's Church * Missus Wolman, fast wrap vendor * Cheed Cheever, Justice Advocate Office